1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer input devices also known as computer pointing devices or xe2x80x98mousexe2x80x99.
2. Description of Related Art
A Mouse is a well recognized input device for computers. Its function is mainly to transfer to the computer instructions of desired position for the cursor and/or movement direction for same. A typical mouse consists of a ball which rolls on a surface on which the mouse is being dragged; the rolling movement of the ball is separated into two components, x and y, which are then sensed by two separate rotation sensors.
Mouse devices are efficient and convenient most of the time. There is, however, a disadvantage in the need to continuously change position of hands from the mouse to the keyboard and back. Also, mouse or other input devices cannot easily be integrated into keyboards, which feature is desirable in notebook computers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer input device capable of being integrated into a keyboard without a major change in the layout or design of said keyboard. Another object is to provide a computer input device which although alternatively not integrated into a keyboard, it can be used with minimal amount of hands movement from said device to the keyboard and vice versa.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the present invention by a device comprising a relatively thin and long cylinder installed rotateably on a shaft which in turn is supported on its two ends on resilient supports. The supports are fitted with deflection sensors on both ends. The cylinder itself is fitted with a rotary angle sensors. The device has the general length and width of a typical keyboard space bar and thus can, with some design changes, be installed in a keyboard instead of the space bar. An alternative use of the present invention is alongside and next to the spacebar but not in the keyboard but close to it. This arrangement enables convenient use of both keyboard and input device without excessive hand movements.
A finger is used to perform two simultaneous actions: rotate the cylinder, providing an xe2x80x98xxe2x80x99 input, and push it downward at a certain longitudinal position of the cylinder, which position is interpreted by the computer as xe2x80x98yxe2x80x99 input.